Love never dies It only takes Rebirth
by Abhi4x
Summary: Ash wanted to become pokemon master for someone special, but will they be ever able to see him? Amourshipping
1. Reincarnation of love

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first amourshipping. I don't have much to say so enjoy.**

 **Ash's POV**

Things were different this time, for the first time completing a league didn't hurt. Yes, I always fell bad after completing a league. Well when I say I complete a league I don't mean I won one. *sigh*

True to myself and everyone I never won a league. Why? Everyone asks me. Many think I am weak and of no good. But these statements become more harassing when someone calls my pokemon weak, especially Pikachu. They say Pikachu should have been more powerful since he has been with the start of my journey. A journey which I started at the age of 10 and now I am 20. 10 years of hard training and now finally it's going to pay. Yes I am going to win this time. Kalos will find a new champion along with the world. I looked amid the crowed people were cheering for me and among them my blonde friend was rooting the most. I don't understand why she always attracts me.(I fells wrong, like I am betraying _her.)_

Serena was the first person I ever invited to travel with me. All other simply offered them. Brock my best human friend, he was always there for me. But Serena, she took another special part of my heart. My heart have four chambers. And one chamber is for her. Why is she so special to me? Brock was there for me but he along with other close friend share a part of my heart. Mom and dad have owns a chamber in my heart and Pikachu my best friend, my buddy has one. Maybe this special liking is only called love.(Third person POV- tears of nostalgia were in his eyes he missed someone.) I blushed. The sandstorm used by my opponent covered my face so I didn't have to hide it. Serena was always there for me looking after me, although most of the time I was looking after her. She had once asked me why always people tease Pikachu and why I never won a league. The answer was simple.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

"Hey Ash can I ask you something?" It was the night she was waiting for. The Kalos queen completion was today. And alas she couldn't become Kalos queen. I don't blame her it was her first time after all and unlike others she started late. But I know will do it. She has everything one needs to be a Kalos queen. She is beautiful, cute, kind and all other qualities an angel has.

After the big competition we were now laying on the grass field. She had cried but was not broken. I had comforted her saying this entire thing. The electric gym leader was not there now nor his sister. They had gone to sinnoh where were their grandparents live. They never told the reason and maybe I will never know.

"Ask what you want to ask." I spoke.

"Why you never won a league? I mean you have been travelling for a long time, Pikachu should have been much more stronger and you too." ( Pikachu was not me now he was now taking rest with Serena's eve whom he was vey fond of.)

"It's a long story and I while I speak keep in mind I never lie and am not boasting. Okay?"

"Yes"

"OK then listen, when I started my journey Pikachu and I were not strong, because I was too overconfident and never trained. Most of the badges I won was by proving myself as worthy trainer than a strong trainer. So I didn't do well in my first league." With this I narrated my Kanto to Jhoto journey. I wanted her to know all the stories were I proved myself to be a hero. I wanted to special in her eyes for some unknown reasons. During the time she would clutch my hand tightly when I told how I came back from the mouth of death. It felt good, her worrying about me made me special. It was different from the feeling I get when others care for me. So I went further...

"Every time I started a new journey I would only take Pikachu with me just like did this time. It was during the silver conference that I started training seriously but it was late. The league was out of my hands but I knew there other regions waiting for me. When I went to Hoemn region some unknown force reset Pikachu's power. The first thing I did with my Hoemn pokedex was to scan Pikachu. IT was then I saw how his stats were down to that of a amateur. I didn't discuss it with him then. I told Professor Oak about it. He explained that my encounter with ancient assists of the region drains the aura of power within Pikachu. Later I told Pi about it and he was not sad but determined to work harder. I caught a new bunch of Pokemon in hoemn and there I met May, Max.-" I spoke with big smile in my face remembering the best girl in the world.

"Who's May?" Serena interrupted me.

"She... well she was my best friend then no, in fact she was more than that."

"Did you like her?"

"That would be an understatement." I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" She was frightened, _but for what?_

"I actually love her. She was my girlfriend whom I proposed after the hoemn league competition. She was very beautiful, sexy kind and like me. She loved pokemon." And with that I started narrating me and my May's beautiful love story. I could see how Serena's grip on my was lessening. (third person POV- Serena was holding back tears. She knew that to get Ash was not an easy task she have to face rivals so she stayed strong, just as strong as in times when Ash would show interest in girls they met in Kalos * in his way of course*. )

After I completed the Hoemn story there were tears in my eyes. I hide it with my cap. Serena was sad too _but why._

"As-Ash are you crying? Do you miss her here in Kalos? Why don't she travel with you? "

"No I am not crying." I spoke in a shattered voice.

"Of course you are. I think you need time." Serena stood to take her leave, but I stopped her and requested her to let me continue.

( 3rd person POV- In the darkness which was there none of the two could read the other's expression.)

"Yes I miss her and she can't be here. After Battle Frontier we broke up promising in good turns promising each other that we will always love each other and will reunite once our dreams were realized. It was our biggest mistake. We thought that being with each other will pull us back. We were foolish to not realize that it was our love that was helping us in succeeding. She went to Jhoto along with her rivals and I went to Sinnoh were again Pikachu lost his powers and i started with a new bunch of Pokemon. I was loosing there. A guy named Paul would always beat me up." The sinnoh journey continued.( Man this is going to be a long night) . " And day she returned for Wallace cup and I got my strength back. She did left but her heart was back with me. Yes we became couple again. We were fifteen then as a sighn of our love we made love to each other before parting our ways again. I defeated Paul. During the League I used my older and well experienced pokemon. I never did it before but this time since I did I went so dam near a win. A guy name Tobias was the one between me and my dream. He had used a very powerful legendry naked Darkrai with whom he had defeated all the trainers. Yes with one single pokemon he reached the semifinals. I was against him now. And during that match I became the only one to defeat his Darkrai." I said proudly.

"Then what happened." This time her voice was shattered. _But why?_

"To defeat his Darkrai it cost me my five pokemon. Now it was my Pikachu vs his yet another legendry Latios. Being faced by the legendry Pikachu didn't feared. He had defeated one before and can do it again. And yes he defeated Latios but he fainted to so with a draw in this round and still four healthy pokemon with him Tobias moved further. I was sad but not much.

Tobias had legendry and was way more experienced than me and I was the only one to take down his Darkrai. Nor the runner up not ever the Champion Cynthia herself was able to defeat Darkrai."

"With that I returned home with Dawn and Brock and once they left I went to Hoemn to meet my love. We met again in her house were Drew was also there. Damn he was kissing my May. But son I realized that it was not a kiss but assault. May was struggling to get free. I attacked Drew and he ran away. May hugging me. Later she congratulated me and I congratulated since she had won the rank of Top coordinator. Her dream was now realized. I was so damn happy for her."

"Once we told her parents and my mom and dad about our relationship they were so happy. She insisted that we should travel again together and I was so happy to except the proposal. We boarded a ship to Kanto and there ... the-" I shattered unable to speak further i cried, broke down.

"Ash! What happened?" She asked hugging me tightly.

"The ship crashed and the May the only person to die." I continued. Serena's presence gave me power, the comfort I only felt around May before was now with Serena. She was almost like May. Like twins.

"The storm that caused the ship to crash claimed two lives."

"Who was the other one to die?"

"May.. She was pregnant.." With that I ran away crying.

Serena was told the Unovo story later.

* * *

 **Back to present match. (Ash vs Diantha)**

"Gardevoir mega evolve."

" Pikachu show your real strength **GOD ARMOR!** "

It was the trick I always wanted to use. One day during my aura training I used my aura on Pikachu to cure his headache. This caused him to unblock his previous memory. He was my dad's Pikachu. The pokemon of the legendary Red Ketchum. Pikachu was now know to his true powers. He had the powers to control his aura power source which always got blocked. Like a water pipe being blocked. Tears were in his eyes, he missed my dad who was a journey to catch and befriend one of each and every legendry species that existed.

Pikachu glowed blue and golden. If you don't know much about Pikachu then you would definitely he was evolving because now he his body was quite different .( **A/N- check my story cover)**

"Pikachu thunder."

"Gardevoir Phybeam."

Both the trainers knew that this attack will decide the outcome. Their Pokémon have already been push to limits.

The collision caused shock wave and dust was all around. There was a smirk on our hero's face. His eyes have already seen the result.

The dust cleared.

"And the winner of FITA is Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Yes friends Ash has proved himself now he is the world champion. Give a loud applause for him." Many people ran into the field only to be stopped by the guards."

" Login to our website to check out the special Ash Ketchum blog were you can read all about his adventures. And how he saved the world countless number of times with out taking the credits."

* * *

Only few people were now allowed to meet him. Among them were his Mom, Professor Oak, Serena, Brock, Gary and other champions.

"Congratulations Ketchum!" Before anyone else could reach him this guy came.

"Paul!" Ash gave him a tight hug. They became very close but a month ago he disappeared when the tournament started because he lost to Tobias in first round. Although the match was considered to be worth for finals he was disappointed.

"Congratulations Ash!" Another voice came, Ash couldn't recognize the owner first but soon he realized the voice was of a very beautiful frontier brain Anabel. She had her hand around Paul.

"So you to together." I asked.

"Yes and I am going to break his shell forever." Anabel said. And soon they both fly away in a flash riding on a Draganite.

Strange, why did they left. Soon realization took over me. Media.

I was standing in the middle of the battle field shaking hand with Diantha and they both escape.

I was standing now in the special room allotted to me. My pokemon were being healed in Pokemon centre standing in front of me were my mom, Oak, Garry, Brock and Serena. I looked at her at next moment she was hugging me tightly. I returned the hug and she congratulated me rewarding me with a kiss on my chick.

My eyes were filled with tears of joy and happiness. My dream was now realized exactly after 2 years May achieved hers.

 _Oh May if only you were here I would have been complete. This is so unfair._

My eyes meet with Serena and we stared and blushed. _Am I falling for her?_

 _No couldn't. I promised to May that I will always be honest to her. I have to deal with these emotions but not now._

"Hey Ashy boy, crying." Gary mocked.

"Ash my boy why are you crying." It was professors voice.

"Tears of happiness." I lied.

"No, these are not tears of happiness Ash. What happened Ash?"- Mom

"You are missing her, don't you?" Serena asked in a sad tone.

I just nodded. Pikachu came back on my shoulder. It was now the time for ceremony.

"Just give me some time. Meet you guys at the ceremony." I said.

"Take care Ash." Mom said and with her everybody left.

Serena waited till everybody went, gave me hug and whispered in my ear 'I am there for you always.'" _I know you will be there but-_ I nodded and shut the door.

* * *

I was standing in front of a million fans and almost the entire earth was looking at me through cameras. I was wearing the suit I had chosen for this day, a mike was given to me. I had received the trophy and prize money all that was left for this day was me to give a speech. I started-

"Good evening, everyone. Thanks for supporting me here. I love you all for your support. Before you ask I would myself say that I owe this victory to my Mom, Dad, Pikachu and my other Pokemon, my friends especially Serena, Gary, Paul and Brock.

Both most importantly I would like to thank one special person whom I love with my whole heart. May Maple. My May. She was my inspiration, strength from the day we met."

I was crying, how could I even continue.

"I wish you could have been here."

"It was May's dream to see me here. More than me was she who wanted me to stand here with this trophy."

"She died before she could see me here." I spoke hardly.

"Sorry I –I cannot continue." I cried and went away.

Soon different important faces stated speaking about me. My friends spoke too. The crowed was listening and I was sitting on grass on a nearby hill.

* * *

I slept there before texting my mom and Serena that I was fine and simply taking rest.

As I lay down I slowly drifted to sleep. Soon everything was black.

I opened my eyes, everywhere was white. I saw a woman standing in front of me. My vision was blur and I could see nothing clear. When I was finally able to see completely I saw a very beautiful woman standing in front of me. She looked familiar.

"Angle?" I asked, having no intention to flirt. But she looked no less than a angle.

She smiled and laughed. Her laugh, it was so familiar. My eyes widened in realization.

"MAY!"

"Yes, and congratulations."

"Please, don't tell me it's a dream." I said, and hugged her tightly not wanting to loose her again.

"It's a dream Ash." She.

My smile faded away.

"Dream!?"  
"Yes a dream, but I am real. I am your May in spiritual form."

"So I can call you angle."

"Yes I guess."

"Where are we and how can I see you. Am I dead too? If dying gives me the chance to live with you the I am happy dying."

"No Ash, you are not dead. And please I want you to live. Live happily. I know after my death you have never been yourself completely that is why I asked Arcues to give me a chance to meet you."

"Can I kiss you." I asked anxiously. Not wanting to listen her now. I just want to be with her.

"Ash can you please be serious?"

"I am serious. So just stop talking and give me a tight hug again and then a kiss." I came close to her.

"Ash! We can't do it. You can't kiss me. And I want you to find someone."

"Find who?"

"Find someone to love."

"Like a girlfriend?"

"Yes"

"I have one."

"You have one?" She sounded quite happy with a hint of sadness.

"Yes. And it's you."

"No Ash I am dead. Find someone who is alive."

"But why, what about you?"

"I am happy here Ash. I want you to move on."

"You find someone here don't you?"

"No Ash, my heart still belongs to you but I can't be with you."

"Then I shall die." I said without any intention of joke.

"No please Ash." She said with eyes fill of tears. She hugged me and said, "Please live, You don't know how bad it is to die. And think about Delia and others. What will happen to them if you die. Think about your friend, think about Serena."

"Even if I find someone then one day I will die. Then?"

"Then we will stay together here."

"And what about the person I will be with here?"

"She can stay with us here. Here on heaven we love everyone. Just few are special to us. Here lovers stay together. All evilness die here. Only hearts with pure love stay together. So if you will love another person truly she will be here with us and if you don't truly love here then you won't be together here. Only love with true bonds survive rest lust dies in heaven."

"What about you then."

"If my lovely Ash will love any other girl who will take care of him. Then I am more than happy. And when you die I hope I will start loving her too."

"You mean lesbian?"

"Shuu! We don't use words like these here. Love knows no gender here on heaven."

"Realy?"

"Yes and so now you go. There is a girl who loves you and she is very much like me so you can fall for her. I will be looking after you from heaven. You dare forget me Ash." She warned me.

"Do I know that girl. Of course you know her. And you somewhat like her too. She in fact occupies your mind when actually you used to miss me. Awww I am jealous and happy too."

"Hey May can I still get a kiss."

"Ash!"

"O May pwease. Your baby Ash wants a kissy won't you give him. As a sign of love that will never die." I know she won't be able to resist it.

She slowly bent over me. Our lips touched and my heart melted with pure bliss. Soon the kiss over and I looked at her face. I touched her hands then belly and-

"What about our child?" I asked. I really wanted him to live.

"He became a baby angel."

"Like the one which have love arrows?"

"No, these angles just spread happiness all around."

"Can I see him"

"Yes " She closed her eyes and and suddenly a baby came in front of us.

"He is my boy?" I happily asked.

"Yes and come on hug him."

"he is so beautiful just like you." I said and hugged him.

He happily accepted the hug.

"Mamma?"

"He can speak?"

"Yes"

"Pappa?'

"Yes kid" I said.

"Ash, his name is Abhi."

"You named him after Abhishek didn't you?"

"Yes, I really miss him after he went to his world crossing the dimensions." Abhishek was May's best friend. During the fight between Dialgia and Palkia he was teleported to our world from his world were there were no pokemon but creatures called animals that didn't have any power. He was very close to May they knew each other from childhood. Yes Abhishek was send back in time and that too in different dimension. At first I was jealous of him it was clear that they both liked each other. But one day during our journey together he told me and May that he did love May. May was very happy but before May could say anything he said that he didn't deserve May. Although I loved May I knew Abhishek loved her more than me so I asked him why he didn't deserve May. He said that he was not of their world and he have to return to his world once he get a chance and that day was near. He added that May was too good to be with him. He said that someone so beautiful doesn't deserve to be with some ugly boy. It hurt both of them. May always use to tell him that to love someone you need heart not looks and he would always deny. Well he left us that day never to return again. Arcues once told us that he was happy to be back with his life and that he missed May a lot.

"Now, you have to go" May said

"But-" I couldn't continue .

* * *

I open my eyes to see all my pokemon and Serena standing in front of me.

"Good morning sleepy head." She looked beautiful. _Here I go again complementing her. Wait a minute is she the one May was talking about. She is like May, Just a little less beautiful and sexy. But a little more cute and baby like._

A sweet wind blew across my face. It had May's smell. I knew what it meant. The wind spoke one word 'yes'

"Hey Serena, Good morning"

"Slept well."

"Yes it was the best sleep had."

"I got breakfast ready for you so just come to hotel room. And do fats I don't want you to stay here long and get cold."

"Yes okay." _She really cares for me._

We went to the hotel. I was following her. She took me from another route so as to avoid fans.

I only looked at her, her smile, her laugh. It all was to magnetizing. I was drawing into her.

* * *

 **Three days later at my new house in Kalos.**

Serena had just come to visit me for a week.

"Hey Serena, I found that I have two tickets to India. It's a really beautiful region.

It is technologically backward but there we can really enjoy. I know you like to study different religions so India wil be the best place for us."

"You want me to go with you there?" She asked unable to hide hr blush.

"Yes"

"Thank you! I would love to go with you."

"Ok then lets go." I took hold of her hand and we ran towards my car.

"now?" She asked.

"But what about our luggage."

"Mine is already in the car and my butler will bring yours."

"Why are you in so hurry."

"I need to find Pikachu."

"Oh then lets find them."

As soon as we stated the search Pikachu came running towards me with May's Glaceon with him. They were mates.

"Is it May's Glaceon?"

"Yes all of May's pokemon now are a part of my family." I was happy. For the first time I didn't became sad on May's name being mentioned. I knew she is looking after me from heaven. And she wants me to be happy with Serena and this is what will happen.

* * *

 **At Delhi. (Indian's capital city)**

"This place is beautiful. And people here treat us like we are some big stars." I said.

"Yes. Even their motto is 'Guest are gods'. Bye the way you are a celebratory. "

"Doesn't matters. And you know I talked to a native he said tonight they will celebrate the festival of Diwali."

"You mean the festival of lights. I have seen photos. They celebrate it beautifully." She said happily.

* * *

 **At night**

A man dresses like a warrior launched an arrow at a idol of a ten headed monster. It caught fire. This was the symbol of the victory of good over evil.

Soon people around us started bursting fireworks.

Serena hugged me tightly and started crying.

" I am scared."

"Hey these just fireworks, like the one we have on Christmas."

"I know, but since the time team flared kidnapped me I got phobia to it."

"Oh calm down Serena, I am there for you. Nothing will happen."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Next day I and Serena went on a date.

We ate Indian dishes. Danced with the local folks.

It was beautiful night. We were standing on an open grassland. Holding her hand I asked how was it to be with me.

"It was so fun. This place is so awesome."

"No I meant did you enjoy the time with **me**?"

"Ye-yes" she said. Under the star filled sky her face looked completely angelic.

"Hey Serena do you like me?"

"Ye—yes I like you, YOU are my best friend?"

"No, do you love me?"

"Yes" she said " I am ok if you don't love me back I understand."

"No you don't silly" I smiled

"What do you mean."

"I mean this-" I bent over and kissed her gently.

* * *

 **Authors note – I really wanted it to be more descriptive but time always is less.**

 **If anything is there that you didn't like about my story then please say.**

 **Like it? Prove it by a comment.**

 **Want me to change it a bit?**

 **Have any suggestions?**

 **This story is so ready to be rewritten.**

* * *

Check the poll


	2. Author's note

**Author's note: No this is not chapter 2. I know most of you won't even bother reading it, or like chapter 2 to be uploaded.**

 **Somebody reviewed that my story was awful and that it had a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. And complained that India don't exist in Pokemon world.**

 **First its fan fiction so I can add any thing. Fool that's the liberty in this website. If you can't understand then please check high school stories of Pokemon.**

 **Second I added India because in India people celebrate the festival of diwali. And it was a week ago, so I thought of adding India.**

 **Third I write UK English which clashes in spellings with US English like 'center' spelling for UK is centre.**

 **So I didn't write the spellings wrongs.** ** _Well most of them were write._**

 **Forth I wrote it in one go with out even considering revising my work nor I had any plot ready for the story, I abruptly started and ended. So stop babbling and complaining about my story. If you didn't like it, then why did you ever considered reading it till the end.**


End file.
